gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)
Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) by Ne-Yo is featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake as an acoustic rendition to Marley. After Ryder says that he should tell Marley that he loves her first, he sings the song to her in the choir room. He sits in the choir room as he stares at Marley and sings. She seems very overwhelmed and teary-eyed as she smiles back. Kitty seems rather disgusted and jealous during the performance. As Jake finishes, the choir room applauds and Finn says it may be a contender for Regionals. Brittany asks who the song is sung to, to which Jake replies Marley. Ryder asks if Jake has anything else to say, and Jake says that the song has said it all. Marley smiles and everyone claps. Lyrics Jake: Much as you blame yourself, You can't be blamed for the way that you feel Had no example of a love that was even remotely real How can you understand something that you never had? If you let me, I can help you out with all of that Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Let me love you I know your trouble Don't be afraid, oh, I can help Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Let me love you A heart of numbness gets brought to life I'll take you there I can see the pain behind your eyes It's been there for quite a while I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile I would like to show you what true love can really do Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Let me love you I know your trouble Don't be afraid, oh, I can help Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Let me love you A heart of numbness gets brought to life I'll take you there Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Let me love you I know your trouble Don't be afraid, oh, I can help Trivia *''Ne-Yo'' commented on Twitter that he watched Glee's version of his song and thought the cover was nice. Source *Peaking at number 6, this was the only song of Season Four to reach iTunes Top 10. Gallery tumblr_mhk4o2tTv61rr586qo5_250.gif Glee-Let-Me-Love-You-Full-Performance-Video.jpg JakeNr15.gif letmeloveyou.png 4x12!marley.png NakedCap3.png 1178631_1360403046982_full.jpg 60175678.jpg MarleyNaked3.gif tumblr_mhm50aIB9h1qk71sao6_250.gif tumblr_mhm50aIB9h1qk71sao5_250.gif tumblr_mhm50aIB9h1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_mhm50aIB9h1qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_mhkziqMqGD1qdebjzo1_250.gif tumblr_ml45lxDHlM1qzcnljo6_250.gif tumblr_ml45lxDHlM1qzcnljo1_250.gif tumblr_ml45lxDHlM1qzcnljo3_250.gif tumblr_ml45lxDHlM1qzcnljo5_250.gif tumblr_ml45lxDHlM1qzcnljo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso3_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo9_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo8_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo7_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo5_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo7_250.gif tumblr_ml45lxDHlM1qzcnljo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo1_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo2_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo3_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo4_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo5_250.gif tumblr_mhmov1Ae9e1rx34ozo6_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso4_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso6_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso3_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso2_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso6_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso5_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso1_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso7_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso9_250.gif tumblr_mhreiuDhaH1qe00wso8_250.gif Tumblr n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo4 250.gif lmly.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner